For the First Time
by KazeKitsune381
Summary: my first story this is about a Young boy named Naruto, and his jorney to survive his home land, missions, and to find the truth about his past. Tell me if I should contiue or quit.Maybe pairings T for safe!


**For the First Time**

For the first time- in the time of my existence- I found that I was completely unwanted- all because of the Kyubbi- the bane of my existence. The time I really started to remember things was when I was about five, or some-where around there, well here is my life story.

"Get off the street demon!" "Go curl up and die!" "Why are you still alive, the world would be better without you!" followed by a string of colorful language. He sighs internally, finding a way to block out the words, he thought about his most favorite topic, like who his father was, was his mother pretty? What would his next prank be when and where? He sighs internally thinking "if I hade one thing in the world what would it be?" Love? Acceptance? (and no, he was not going to say "a girlfriend" he is only seven lol) _Parents….. _yes that sounded nice on his tongue, but that only increased his want for love, and to have that you must have acceptance.

Something snapped in my head- saying if you want to be excepted- than be known be more pronounced, straight forward, moping around being emo is not going to help any one. -He was to busy thinking to not notice that the was a pole in front of and wham! He walks right into it. (jk had you there didn't I! ha-ha!) this is how it really goes. He was to busy to think until he walked right into something soft, warm, and yells really loud. "Help the demon is attacking me!" to just to start a big commotion.

" Hello brat, remember what happens to little boys that don't pay attention?" he says chuckling that he now has a chance to avenge his father and brothers' death. "Y-yes! I will pay attention more I so sorry!" I say close to tears in fear. All I see is something pink coming at me so fast that I never had a chance to dodge, then black.

_Oh man, I feel like I got hit by a meat tank…… _Flashback: As I was staring at the Akamichis family reunion/picnic, all I could feel and think about how hungry I was- I thought they wouldn't miss a piece of meat, swig of milk, and a couple slices bread. Boy was I wrong. First I was almost caught by a boy my age, a chubby little boy, before he could say anything I cover his mouth and one moment I am standing up and then I hear "Human Boulder!" All I could do was drop the food and wait to get hit, wham! A thousand pains retched from my neck to my hip, the only thing I could think of doing was crawling in a hole to nurse my wounds. Less to be known I went hungry that night. End of flashback:

The nurse as I started to open my eyes first showed surprise then anger as she stalked out of the room. I wonder, _What was wrong with her?_ Around then the Sandaim came in with a worried look in his eye, his first words to me were "how do you feel?" I tell him I feel fine and then asked what happened. He says "you have been out for a week, Naruto, you came in with a concussion, stab wounds and internal bleeding, you almost died." I gasp, not because of what I went through but the look on the Hokage, he looked like a worried grandfather.

I feel ashamed that I put that face on such a great person, the only man that treated me good. "Naruto, your birthday is coming up soon, what do you plan on doing for it, what do you want? Do you want a room in the Hokage Tower?" (that is what I am going to call it until I do more reserch.) "I don't know, how would everyone act knowing they supported you their whole life and me, a kid not even old enough to go to the ninja academy, won your favor." By the look on his face he was surprised by the intellect of the 7 year old. "Fine, but I just want you to be safe, if you need anything, I will just have one of my most trust worthy ninja trail you and make sure your safe." I supposed their was no way to sway the old man's decision, the way he talked and the look on his face was final. All I could answer was "yes".

The week I got out of the hospital I took a walk down the street to find a good place to eat, those are usually outdoor restaurants trashcan then I seen something round and shiny as I was walking down the market and I seen a wallet- it wasn't very big but when I ran over and grabbed it seemed to be rather heavy- when I checked how much was in there was many silver and gold coins, not wanting any one to see my good fortune, I hide it in my shirt as I briskly start walking to find somewhere else to eat besides a silver platter.(that is a trash can) As I walk down the street something new hit my smell as well as my taste buds, I turn to my right there was a sign that said "Grand Opening! Discount Price 123 Yen!" Interested and inticed by the smell I don't linger long lest this be a dream.

Little did I know this is going to be my fuel and food to live off probably for the rest of my life.

Should I quit? Should I continue? Flames and COMPLEMENTS allowed.

lol


End file.
